


not even close

by avonleasangel



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I hope, Kinda, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avonleasangel/pseuds/avonleasangel
Summary: Allie's capable of a lot of things.





	not even close

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic, will and allie are not canon, i repeat THEY ARE NOT CANON, for several reasons. the main one being i prefer harry with allie because i believe he has some sick character development coming for him, and the second being that i enjoy will and allie more as badass, best friends. 
> 
> warning i wrote this in a couple sittings so it may ramble.
> 
> anyways, enjoy, and lmk what you think in the comments;)

Allie knew that she was strong, and she knew what she was capable of. 

The past six months had proven both. In the wake of Cassandra's death, she had stepped up and became the leader that everyone needed. She ordered Dewey’s execution and had taken the gun from Grizz’s hands when he couldn’t pull the trigger. It said a lot about his character, his morals. But she could, she did. What did that say about her? 

But now, with her wrists tied to a radiator, trapping her in a room she hadn’t left in days, she stared numbly at Harry Bingham, who sat in the chair across the room. “What do you want from me, Harry? A conversation? A thank you for tying me to this radiator?” The blonde leaned her head back on the cool metal behind her, “Because you’re not getting either.” 

Harry had been mindlessly chewing on his thumbnail ever since he sat down. It had been four days since Grizz’s team had returned from their expedition team with confirmation that there was land out there to farm, to live off of. Four days since the Guard had taken Allie and Will into custody, and two since Campbell had insisted that the two be held in separate rooms. 

All Harry had before all of this was drugs and he had been okay with that. Because it hadn’t mattered that he had become dependent on pills before, his weakness was his weakness alone. 

His choices had only affected him, and he had been okay with the repercussions of them before too. Now, attempting succeed Allie as the mayor, well co-mayor, of New Ham, it wasn’t about just him anymore. 

Sitting here, in silence with Allie had made him realize that, she had made him realize a lot of things. “I’m not strong like you are or how Cassandra was. Me lying in a bed for the weeks after your sister died while you lead everyone else proves that. Fuck, I don’t have what it takes to do this whole leadership thing.” Harry didn’t know what he was saying, but he knew that some of the thoughts that had been swirling in his mind these past few weeks were coming out. 

He drew his thumb away from his mouth, looking at Allie with half lidded eyes while he did so. Even before the universe had dumped all this shit on them, Harry had noticed Allie. It’s not something he would admit to anyone but he had. Her and Cassandra had been connected at the hip, so whenever he and Cassandra had one of their disputes Allie was usually leaning on one of the lockers nearby. Something else he wouldn’t admit was that before he had started dating Kelly, he had a crush on her. 

Only God himself knew how it started because how could he like someone he never even talked to? But he knew he liked her when he had started purposefully scanning the hallways of the high school for her familiar wavy blonde hair.

“Damn it, Allie, would you at least look at me so I can pretend you give a shit about what I’m saying?” No anger or aggression could be found in his question, just exhaustion. 

She complied and turned her attention toward him, malice still swirling in the depths of her blue eyes. Now Harry knew that at one point, before Cassandra had died, that disdain for him had been fondness, warmth. But he went and fucked everything up, like he always did. 

“I didn’t have anyone after Cassandra died, which makes sense because I had royally fucked up but I found my mom’s prescription in the bathroom, so who cares right? Fuck people, fuck relationships, I had the control over the one thing that kept me sane. After a lifetime of my parents making my decisions for me and planning out my future, I had control again.”

“What are you trying to say here, Harry?” Her voice cut through the space between them, its indifference hit Harry like a punch in the gut. His stomach twisted and nausea crept up his throat.

“I’m an addict and Campbell’s my supplier.” Fuck, he didn’t mean to say that. 

“I am supposed to feel bad, give you the sympathy that you’re clearly asking me for?” 

“That would be better than what I’ve been getting from you these past few months!”

“I’m sorry, did you expect me to throw a party when I found that you were running for mayor, with Campbell as your advisor? After Kelly and I specifically told you not to?” She scoffed, squaring her shoulders and changing her posture, telltale signs that this was an argument that she was not losing. 

“I expected you to care more than you did, okay?” Harry sighed exasperatedly and got up from his chair. He stood behind it, sinking his hands into the plush fabric. 

“Oh, so you expected me to care about you after you stabbed me and the rest of the group in the back. Generally, that’s something that people aren’t supposed to do you know?” Allie paused and bit at her lip, Harry could she was calculating what she was about to say. “Put hope in useless, fucking causes.” 

“If I am so fucking useless then, Allie, tell me why’d you come to my house to check on me then?” The anger that he had suppressed for the last few weeks was coming up to the surface, each breath he took fueled the livid flames that were growing inside him.

“I don’t know, Harry, maybe because that’s what a good leader does?” 

“Does a “good leader” hold hands with all the depressed boys she visits then?” 

Based on the way that her cheeks flamed pink, she hadn’t been expecting him to address 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 so rashly. 

And he should stop, he should before he really says something he can’t take back. 

“Do you plan on visiting every girl after you arrest them?” Harry knew this was when Allie typically crossed her arms over her chest but since they were still tied behind her back, she raised her eyebrows accusingly.

Harry pinches his nose between his fingers and closes his eyes for a moment, how could she not get it? When he opens them again, she’s looking him, not glaring, not scowling, looking at him as she anticipated what he was going to say next. “You’re not fucking stupid, Allie. You know why I come here every day.” 

When she doesn’t answer, he presses onward. 

“Say it, Allie.” He whispers, slowly crossing the room, stopping when he stood over her. With his close proximity, Allie’s eyes had returned to the floor, scrutinizing every grain in the hardwood. He crouches down so his eyes are level with hers, well they would be, if she would look at him. 

When she doesn’t, Harry reaches around her with a sigh, loosening the rope that secured her wrists. “Fine, since you’re forcing my tongue here, I’ll say it. It’s not a fucking secret that you hate Campbell and I okay? But I regret the coup and the role I played in it, Campbell, on the other hand, he’s fucking enjoyed every god damn second of it. I hear him and Lexie talking every day about what to do with you, hate to be the bearer of bad news but your fate’s gotten pretty fucked up.” 

“Campbell first convinced her that killing you would be the best option, now he saying that won’t do anything but start more chaos. The perfect solution, he’s calling it, send a warning about what breaking the rules means by beating the shit out of you.” 

If word got to Campbell that he outed his plans, Harry would be the one paying the price for it. The brunette didn’t care about any of that now. 

He finished untangling Allie’s restraints, and put his hands on his thighs and pushed himself into a standing position. The girl stretched her arms and rubbed at the raw, red skin that the ropes had left on her wrists. Allie hesitantly took the hand that Harry offered her, wincing as the lactic acid that had built over the last few days slowly began to move uncomfortably throughout her body. 

Harry made no moves at trying to stop her from leaving, he only stepped to the side as she stepped pass him. She had her hand on the doorknob as she realized one thing, “You never told me the reason why you came every day.” 

Though she wanted to, Allie didn’t turn around, she made sure that her hand remained firmly on the handle of the door. She told herself it was because it made escaping easier if Harry tried to tie her up again, a lie. This way he couldn’t see the effect that his words still had on her, that he still had on her. 

Despite facing the door, Allie felt Harry’s presence behind her. Slowly his hand reached out, his rough, calloused fingers gently wrapped themselves around her wrist. Allie told herself that it was her resentment for him that made her skin bristle. Another lie. 

“I came everyday, because despite all the fucked up shit that’s gone down between us, and the fact that you hate me and all, I wanted to protect you,” Allie drew in a sharp breath as he laid his other hand on her shoulder, in an adagio manner, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to---she didn’t---, and turned her so she was facing him. The hand that had been on her wrist moved to her chin, raising it slightly. 

When Allie looked up, she was met with the brown eyes that she become quite abreasted to. They shone with a tenderness that Allie hadn’t seen since Cassandra died, “Because I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.” His hand was now softly resting on her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheekbone.

The words left his lips so faintly, that for a second, Allie thought he hadn’t said them at all. She searched his eyes for any sign that would tell her that he was trying to manipulate her---she was met with nothing but complete and raw honesty.

A chill ran down Allie’s spine as she wrapped her fingers around Harry’s wrist. She took in his reaction, he thought she was going to slap him and for a fleeting moment, Allie thought she was going to. “I’ve spent the last four days trying to get myself to hate you, because after all the shit you’ve done to me, I should right? I really should.” 

Allie wasn’t like her sister, she sucked at confrontations. After assuming the spotlight that Cassandra had left for her, she pretended that she knew what she was doing, because chances were, someone in New Ham was waiting to exploit any weakness she had. But she wasn’t pretending now, she knew because she recognized feeling of thinking her throat was closing up and the way her mouth had gone dry.

“It’s not like I can’t hate someone, though, I’m very capable of hating people. I hate Dewey for killing my sister and making me kill him, Campbell for being such a manipulative, abusive asshole and my sister for dying,” She wasn’t kidding she flat out sucked at confrontations, rambling was often one the methods she used to avoid them. 

She drew in a sharp breath because she wasn’t getting out of this one, she didn’t want to. “Despite my best efforts, I can’t hate you, Harry Bingham.” A small smile grew on Harry’s lips, as laugh made its way out of the cage that had become her throat.

Allie took his head in her hands, with a boldness that neither of them were expecting, and pressed her lips to his. Harry was the only boy she had ever kissed, he having taken her first kiss back when the parents had first disappeared---Allie wasn’t about to tell him though---and hadn’t been with anyone since, so she hoped that she was doing it right. His quick, fervent response that moved to deepen the kiss told her that she was. His hands were now pressed against the small of her back, he used this positioning to pull her impossibly close to him. 

She didn’t want to, but Allie pulled away when she was sure that she was about to pass out, her head was spinning like the pinwheel she used to have in her front yard, though she wasn’t sure if it was from a lack of oxygen or the damned effect that Harry had on her. Probably some of both. 

“So just to be clear, you don’t hate me, then?” Harry said cheekily, his smirk now stretched from ear to ear. 

Allie kissed him again, just to wipe that stupid look off his face. “I don’t hate you, Harry, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.”


End file.
